Truth and Dare on a Saturday Night
by tstar785
Summary: 12 Teens including Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo and others gather to play the game of Truth or Dare. What will they find out about each other


In the room of requirement on the Seventh floor of Hogwarts Castle on a Saturday night after dinner, there gathered 12 teenagers for a games night, the Teenagers were as follows:

**Scorpius Malfoy – Slytherin – 17 (Draco and Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass)**

**Albus Severus Potter – Slytherin – 17 (Harry and Ginny Potter(nee Weasley)**

**Rose Alexandra Weasley – Ravenclaw – 17 (Ron and Hermione Weasley(nee Granger)**

**Eli Christian Zabini – Slytherin – 17 (Blaise and Tracy Zabini (nee Davis)**

**Lucy Samantha Weasley- Ravenclaw - 17 (Percy and Audrey Weasley(nee Harris)**

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley – Gryffindor – 17 (George and Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson)**

**Lorcan and Lysander Scamander – 16 - Gryffindor (Luna and Rolf Scamander)**

**Hugo Richard Weasley – Gryffindor – 15 (Ron and Hermione Weasley)**

**Lily Luna Potter – Gryffindor – 15 (Harry and Ginny)**

**Jennifer Susan MacMillan – Hufflepuff – 15 (Ernie and Susan MacMillan (nee Bones)**

**Joseph Zacharias Smith – Slytherin – 15 (Zacharias and Daphne Smith (nee Greengrass)**

"Okay, Okay, can I have your attention" Said Albus as he addressed the group

" we are all gathered here…" he tried to continue

"to join Rose and Scorpius in wedded bliss" Roxy interjected as she, Lucy and Lily crumbled into a fit of laughter

Both Rose and Scorpius who were sitting next on either side of Albus shot the three sharp glares

"ROXY!...please don't start that again" Groaned Albus

"Yeah, lets wait till the game starts then we'll continue" responded Lily as she burst into giggles again

"Anyway lets continue" said Eli rolling his eyes

"Thanks Eli….so as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…."glancing over at Roxy, Lucy and Lily " that we have decided to play a game…and I have selected Truth or Dare as the game tonight" said Albus

"ooooh…." Said Lily

"shut up" said Rose with grimacing look

"So I have decided that I will ask first" continued Albus, "so Eli…truth or dare?" asked as he turned his head to Eli who was sitting next to scorpius

"um…Dare" replied Eli

"Ok, I..um..dare you to turn your hair Orange and wear it that way, until after breakfast tomorrow" said Albus smugly

Hugo and Jennifer (who were secretly dating) burst out laughing.

"Who am I Teddy Lupin?" Exclaimed Eli

"No you Idiot, Scorpius here…. is quiet good with colour changing charms, so he'll change the colour for you" replied Albus

Eli looked at Scorpius who was wearing the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Eli, Trust me with this would ya?" Said Scropius

"Okay fine, but I Swear man, if it doesn't change back, I'll hex you till Christmas"exclaimed Eli

"Okay dude, are you ready?" Scorpius asked

Eli Nodded and allowed Scorpius to continue

Scorpius got out his wand and pointed it at Eli's hair and spoke the charm. Eli's hair began to change from the Jet Black he inherited from his father to a fluro orange.

Around the circle, all the others broken into giggles at Eli's new look.

As they were in the room of requirement, a pocket mirror appeared among them, which Rose Handed to Eli.

"Oh dear Lord!" Groaned Eli as he looked at himself in the mirror

"Okay, Eli its your turn to ask" Said Lily

"great!...ok Lucy…Truth or Dare?" Eli asked

Lucy thought for a few seconds before replying "Truth"

"Do you have a piercing anywhere apart from your ears?" Eli asked her

"Yes" she said truthfully

"WHAT!" Shouted both Hugo and Albus at the same time

"where is it….or do I not want to know?" Further enquired Albus

"don't be disgusting you prat!" cried Lucy

"fine, I'll show you" she added

She moved from a seated position to a kneeling position and pulled up her pink t-shirt to reveal the silver bar going through her belly button.

"That's so hot" yelled Eli

"Hey that's my cousin!" yelled Albus who went around Scorpius punched Eli on the shoulder

"OW!"

"Um….thanks…but I'm not the only one who has one" said Lucy as she glanced over at Rose and Roxy who were both paler than normal

Hugo followed looked over at Rose his mouth gaping, "you have one too?" he asked

"Yes Hugo I do, and if you tell dad I'll hex you into oblivion, understood?" she answered and shot him a nasty glare

He gulped and nodded.

Roxy Piped up and asked Rose "should we show them cuz?"

Rose nodded and they both moved into a kneeling position similar to Lucy and pulled up their t-shirts. Rose too had a silver bar going through her belly button, whereas Roxy had a gold one.

"Weasley that Shit is hot as!" Scorpius said with a wink, this comment was directed at Rose as he was looking directly at her and not Roxy.

Rose blushed at his comment.

Lily and Lucy sniggered.

"Okay, Okay, let's….um..stop checking out my sister and cousins and lets get on with the game" cried Hugo.

"Right, so its my turn to ask…"Continued Lucy "…and I choose Lily, so truth or dare?" she turned and face Lily who was sitting next to her.

Lily pondered for a little while before answering "Dare!...I am a Gryffindor after all" smirking

"Ok, I dare you to go into the corridor and snog the first guy you see" Lucy said grinning broadly.

"What!, Lily please don't do that" Albus shrieked and pleaded

"Al, relax would ya! It's a dare and I'll do it" Replied Lily smiling

"Hugo go with her to make sure she does it" added Lucy

"What!, I'm not doing that" cried Hugo

"Fine, I'll go with you Lil!" Said Rose. "My Merlin, you're such a baby Hugo" she added

Both girls got up and left the group and went out in the corridor. Not a minute later, Gregory Goyle Jnr a sixth year Slytherin came around the corner. Lily shrieked in surprise and tried to make a dash back inside, not before Rose caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Now, come on Lily where is your Gryffindor courage?" Rose whispered to her.

"Fine, I'll do it"

She walked up to Greg, grab his face and brought it down to hers (Greg 5ft11inches and Lily is 5ft5inches) and kissed on the lips, before slipping the tongue into his mouth. Greg took about twenty seconds for the shock to wear off before he started to relax into the kiss and was about the put is arms around Lily before she pulled away.

Rose meanwhile was standing by the door, her eyes bulging at the sight before her.

"Thanks Greg" Lily purred

"Um, yeah thank you too Potter" Grey replied slowly not quiet understanding what just happened.

The Girls were in a fit a of giggles as they re-entered the room.

"So…?" Lucy enquired

"Oh she kissed a guy aright" Rose said smirking

"who?"

"Greg Goyle" Lily replied

"You didn't?" enquired Jennifer

"I did, and I will never do it again" replied Lily with a sour face

"Merlin, I hope not" Albus Added

Scorpius Chuckled at the exchange between brother and sister.

"what?" Albus asked him

"Nothing mate"

"Okay, its my turn and I choose you big brother of mine, truth or dare"

"Dare…I'm a potter after all" Al replied confidently

Rose and the Scamander Twins rolled their eyes at this comment.

"Okay, I dare you to right a letter to Professor McGonagall telling her you need her help "coming out of the closet" and that you aren't sure how your friends and family will react." Said Lily

"What! I'm not Gay….James is" Albus cried aloud

"I know, that's why I dared you to do that" Lily replied slyly

"Lil, you do realize that if he does this, then she'll write to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny about it" stated Lysander

"I know Ly" she replied with a smirk

"Fine! I'll do it, but don't expect any more help with your Transfiguration Homework" Stated Albus

"That's okay, I have Rose for that" she laughed

Rose poked her tongue at Albus

So some parchment and quill appeared in front of Albus and he proceeded to write his letter.

"Okay done" He stated as he completed it

"now read it out aloud mate" Said Scorpius

"okay…..

_Dear Headmistress_

_I am writing to infor you, that like my older brother James I too am Gay. I have felt like this for a long time. And I am not sure how people will react to the Great Harry Potter having two Gay sons, I mean, how do I tell my family and friends the news and come out of the preverbal closet, so to speak?_

_Your Help with this matter would be much appreciated_

_Yours Sincerley _

_Albus Potter_

As he finished reading, Scorpius, Eli, Hugo and the Twins applauded him, while Lily, Rose, Roxy and Lucy giggled at him.

"Shut Up" he growled at all of them.

He called upon his Owl, Puddle, attached the letter and sent the Owl off to McGonagall's office.

"Okay, after that it's my turn…So Scorpius Truth or Dare?" He asked his Best friend.

Without a second to think, Scorpius answered "Dare"

"Excellent….Lily I need to confer with you on this one" Al stated and beckoned her over

They whispered amongst themselves "Are you sure?", "Yes I'm positive sis" was all that could be heard amongst the group.

"Okay, Scorp, your dare is to Kiss Rose with Tongue for atleast two minutes, Lucy will keep time" he winked at Scorpius who was slightly paler than normal.

"WHAT!" Both Scorpius and Rose exclaimed at the same time

"You heard me Scorp, you have to kiss my dear cousin _passionately" _he replied emphasizing the last word.

"Okay, but understand this Weasley….ah Rose I am doing this only because to show that Slytherin house are not weaklings like Hufflepuffs are" he said

"Hey!" exclaimed Jennifer

Hugo patted her arm reassuringly and she smiled back at him.

"Whatever Malfoy, but understand its only to last two minutes are not a second longer" Stated Rose

"You wish"

They both crawled away from the Group to get a bit of space for the dare.

"Malfoy, how do you want to do this?" Rose asked Nervously

"well I'll just kiss you, wait… are you nervous?" he replied

"well its in front of my cousins and one of yours too" she replied

"yeah but lets forget about them for two minutes"

"okay…." She was cut off my Scorpius latching his lips on to hers. He sought entry into her mouth since the dare required tongue. She hesitated for a little and then opened her mouth a little. Their tongues clashed against each other.

Lucy who was keeping time on their kiss, had to cough a few times to break it up as it was past their require two minutes.

"Oh sorry, Weasley" he said as he looked lovingly into her blue eyes.

"That's okay Malfoy" she replied sheepishly.

They made their way back to the circle.

"Scorpius, its your turn to ask someone" Lorcan reminded him

"Oh right sorry….umm….Joey my little cousin, Truth or Dare?" he asked

"Truth" Joey replied

"Alright, when you were five, is it true you tried to kiss your muggle neighbor?"

"Yes" he said sheepishly and blushed a little.

"aww that's so cute Joey" Lily said smiling at him

"Aww" the twins said sarcastically

"Shut up you two" he cried… "how did you know?" he enquired

"Your dear older sister Darcie told me something over summer, I just need confirmation" Scorpius replied

"So, it's my turn, Jennifer truth or dare?" Joseph asked

Scorpius snorted at this.

Jennifer shot him a glare and confidently said "Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the boy you find most desirable in this room" Joseph said with a wink

"Okay fine" Jennifer sighed

She turned to Hugo who was conveniently sitting next to her and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hang on….you seemed to that without problem"Lily remarked

"Is something going on we don't know about?"enquired Rose

"Yeah?" added Roxy

Lucy beckoned either of them to answer the questions that were put forward.

Al and Eli rested their heads on their fold palms waiting an answer.

Hugo Sighed before replying "Yes we are dating, there fine you have your answer" he smiled at Jennifer

"You are? Since When?" Exclaimed Rose

"For the last two months" replied Jennifer

"Why?" Albus joked and the twins both sniggered.

"Albus, don't be rude, they obviously like each other a lot so let them be" she exclaimed as she slapped on the back of the head

"OW!"

"Serves you right Al" muttered Roxy

Scorpius rolled his eyes

"Moving on…..so…Lorcan Truth or Dare?" Jennifer asked him

"Dare" he replied proudly

"Okay, I dare you to write a letter to Rachel Thomas mentioning that you like her and hand deliver it to her tomorrow at breakfast." she stated

"Oh she's Hot, even for a sixth year!" Exclaimed Eli

"you lucky jerk!" exclaimed his twin Lysander

"oh dear Godric, you can't be serious!" cried Lorcan

"Oh I deadly am Lor" Jennifer replied

"Come On Lor, just do it" Lucy encouraged him.

"Yeah, this might be what you need to finally get her to go out with you" added Roxy

"Yeah thanks for brining that up Roxy" Lorcan replied sarcastically

"Hang on Bro, you have a crush on Thomas?" Lysander asked him

"Yes, since summer" he mumbled

"Well good for you, now go write that letter you prat" Lysander said as he patted him on the back

Once again, as they were in the room of requirement, paper and pen appeared before Lorcan. He grabbed them and began to write to Rachel Thomas.

Rachel Thomas was the beautiful, a great chaser on the Gryffindor Team, a Talented artist and the oldest Daughter of Dean and Parvarti Thomas.

Lorcan finished his Letter and folded it away into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Hang on, don't put it away yet, you have to read it out to us" Albus declared

"I don't want to" replied Lorcan

"Well you do, since I had to read mine, you have to read yours"

"C'mon Lorcan, be the brave Gryffindor you are" Scorpius said encouragingly

"Gee thanks Scorpius for the support" Lorcan replied sarcastically as he pulled the letter back out and unfolded it.

Scorpius simply shrugged

Lorcan cleared his throat and began to read"

"_Dearest Beautiful Rachel Thomas…."_

Al sniggered at this and once again Rose slapped him on the head.

"Ow!"

Lorcan rolled his eyes and continued on….

"_I would like to tell you that I have been admiring you for a little while and thought to let you know that I do like you a lot Rachel. I think you are a brilliant Quidditch chaser, when I'm out there on the field with you I have to keep my eyes on the bludger, but you are just too beautiful to look at a silly bludger. Also I think you are really sweet and funny also smart too. Maybe one day you'd like to hang out one day, or go for a walk etc._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Lorcan Scarmander"_

He refolded the paper and put it back in his pocket.

Al looked around at all the girls, who seemed to be in a daze after Lorcan's letter.

"Hello girls" he clicked his fingers in front of Rose and Lucy to snap them out of there daze.

"Oi Weasleys and potter" Scorpius shouted

Suddenly all three Weasley girls and Lily looked up and blushed instantly.

"Oh sorry about that….um…Lorcan you can ask someone now" Rose said

"Well since you mention it Rose, Truth or Dare?" He asked with a sly smile

By the looks of that smile, Rose knew either way she went it wouldn't be good.

"Truth" she replied, hoping she had picked the lesser of two evils.

"Okay then, are you a virgin? If not how old were you when you lost it and to whom?"

Eli Perked up waiting for her to answer.

Albus simply groaned

"Like we don't already know the answer to that…its No man" Scorpius snorted

"For once I agree with you Malfoy" said Hugo as he looked to Rose and expected her to say no.

Rose paled and sideways glanced at Lucy and Roxy who both gave her encouraging smiles. Lily's eyes twinkled when she noticed her three older cousins glancing at each other and gasped.

"What?" questioned Albus upon hearing Lily's gasp

Rose pulled herself together and sat up and replied honestly "No…" before she could continue her answer

Albus, Hugo and Scorpius all shouted simultaneously "What the hell?, Oh my god are you freakin serious? No bloody way?"

"Boys calm down let the girl answer" Roxy snarled at them

Rose sighed and restarted her answer while staring straight at Lorcan. "No, I'm not a virgin, I lost it when I was 14 to Chase Wood""

"Oh an older Man" squealed Lily

"He's only one year older Lily" Lucy interjected

"14 Rose? I'm 15" Cried Hugo

"Hu, you have to solemnly promise not to tell Dad, mum knows the I'm not a virgin just not the details part" Rose pleaded

"Rose I may be shocked by this admission, but I'm still your brother and we need to stick together, don't worry I wont tell him" Hugo replied sincerely

"Hang on, how does Aunt Hermione know you're not a Virgin but Uncle Ron doesn't?" asked Lily

"Well the summer before sixth year, I asked mum for help with contraception spells" replied Rose with a slight smile

"WOAH!, Please don't let me hear you say contraception ever again!" growled Albus

"Oh Al, calm down would ya" Roxy snarled once again at her cousin

"Rosie you little Minx" said Eli

"Shut up Eli" yelled Al and slapped Eli on the shoulder

"Ow!"

"Well what did you expect with such a comment, you prat!" replied Albus

"Rose, why don't you take your turn now" said Lucy

"Well after that….um…Lysander, Truth or Dare?" she asked him

Lysander spent sometime thinking before Hugo Nudged him.

"Fine…Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to eat 10 Lemon Flavoured Licorice Wands" Rose said smirking

"But I don't like Lemon" Lysander declared

"I know, exactly why I gave you that dare" Rose smirked again

"Fine" he retreated

Two packets of Lemon Licorice wands appeared before him. He grabbed them and began eating. Ten minutes later and after three attempts to stop himself throwing up he finished his dare.

"Okay, that was disgusting, yuck!" he grimaced

"Well, Hugo Truth or Dare?" he asked his fellow Gyrffindor

"Dare" Hugo stated as he winked at both Jennifer and Lily.

"Alright then, I dare you to write a letter to Jennifer's dad telling him that you two are dating"

"Do you want me dead?" Hugo bellowed back at Lysander

"Hugo, don't worry dad Says Mr Thomas is a very nice man, I'm sure he'd be happy to have you date Jennifer" Rose reassured him with a smile

"C'mon Hugo, do it for me please" Jennifer smiled encouraging her boyfriend.

"Alright but only for my sister and Jennifer" he said and kissed Jennifer on the cheek

Hugo began to write his letter with the paper and Pen that appeared before him.

"Don't forget you have to read it out, just like Al and I did" Lorcan added smirking

Hugo Groaned as he finished his letter.

"Alright here it goes…" Hugo cleared is throat before continuing

"_Dear Mr MacMillan,_

_My name is Hugo Weasley. My Parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley who you and Mrs MacMillan went to school with…."_

"Good point mentioning your parents in there Hu" Lucy encouraged her younger cousin with a smile

Hugo smiled at her before continuing

"_I am writing to you and your wife to let you know that your daughter Jennifer and I have begun dating. I really like your daughter and I think she is very funny, smart and exceptionally beautiful. I hope this letter will be enough until we meet in person to allow me to date your daughter._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Hugo Weasley"_

"What a suck up!" Albus exclaimed

"Albus" Lily hissed

Rose slapped him yet again

"Ow!"

"God you're such a prat Al" Scorpius remarked before winking at Rose, who rolled her eyes in response.

Hugo folded up the letter and sent it with his owl.

He rejoined the group and looked at Albus and asked "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I don't want to read out more letters" replied Al

"Okay, how old were you when had your first kiss?" asked Hugo with a mischievous smile

"Oh good one Hu" said Roxy

"Well…let's see" Al thought for a moment "I think I was 9"

"Who with?" asked Rose

"Serena Chapman in primary school" he replied sheepishly

"Serena?" replied Lily grinning like a Cheshire cat

"You know lil, you look really evil when you do that" said Lorcan

"I know!" replied Lily winking at him

"Oh no, you're planning something are you?" asked Al, looking worried

"Nope" replied Lily popping the "P"

"Anway, lets move on, Al, you need to ask someone" said Eli

"Right…" said Al as he looked the group for his next 'victim' "….okay Lucy Samantha Weasley, Truth or Dare?"

"Samantha? Really?"

"Shut up" Lucy snapped back at Lysander then turned to Al and answered "Dare!"

"Alright then, I dare you play the rest of the game in a pair of Eli's boxers" replied Al smirking

"What? Why his boxers?" she cried back a Al

"Hey, what do have against my boxers?" cried Eli

"Fine, but how I do I get a pair Al" Lucy asked him

"You're a witch, you work it out" he smirked at her

Lucy went out into the corridor, whisked her wand and instantly a pair of his boxers flew into her hands from his trunk in the Slytherin dorm rooms. She walked back in holding a pair of blue checkered boxers.

"And where am I supposed to change Al" she snarled at him

"it's the room of requirement, there's a bathroom just over there" he replied pointing at the newly appeared door

Lucy went in and changed, she came back wearing her pink t-shirt with Eli's boxers. She had to shrink the boxers a little since her waist was considerably smaller than his.

Upon seeing her Return, Eli whistled at her to which she responded by glaring at him.

She sat back down and asked "Ly, Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Okay, do you have a crush on anyone in this room"

"Yes" he mumbled

"Oh who?" Lily trying to pry him to answer

"Fine, its you!" he replied

"Who? Lucy or Lily?" Al asked him

"Lily"

Lily blushed at his answer.

"Hey Bro, you need to ask someone"

"Right, so Roxy, Truth or Dare?"

She replied "Truth"

"Fine, do you have a Tattoo?" Lysander smirked

"ummm…yes" she mumbled looking down at her lap

"You what!" cried Eli

Roxy looked up at the group biting her lip, knowing what the next question would be; she was just wondering who would ask it.

"what of and where? Scropius asked her, at which Rose glared at him though he wasn't sure why.

Roxy looked at Albus and said "Do I need to?"

"You might as well" he answered her

Roxy stood up, turned around lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal a tattoo of a rabbit on the right part of her lower back. She tapped it and it hopped around her back before going back to its original spot.

"That is so cool Weasley" said Eli

"Hang on, why aren't you guys all surprised by this" asked Jennifer looking at the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan.

"Well that's because we all have Tattoos" Hugo Admitted

"Hugo!" his Sister exclaimed

"What!, you all have tattoos! Even Head girl over here" Scorpius cried in surprise. Rose growled at this last part as she was the head girl.

"Yes Malfoy we do" Hugo said

"Well I say, you all now show us….unless, you can't" Eli Smirked

"Okay fine!" said Albus as he rolled up his shirt to reveal Stag on his left side.

"Does it move also?"

"No it doesn't"

"Why a stag?" Lysander asked him

"My Grandfather was a unregistered Animagus, which was a stag" Albus replied as he sat back down. He looked over and said "Hu, your turn"

Hugo rolled up the right sleeve of his polo shirt and recited a charm, and his tattoo appeared, it was his initials "_HRW" _written in cursive script and below was the Gryffindor Lion.

"Oohh I like it" exclaimed his Girlfriend at which Hugo Blushed. He sat back down and looked over Lucy, Lily and Rose.

Lily stretched out her foot and took off one of her socks and her sneakers. She muttered the charm and pink orchids appeared on her right foot. Rose stood up and pulled down the hem of her Capri pants also muttered the charm and a dove appeared on her right hip.

"Why a Dove Weasley?" Scorpius asked her

"It's my patronus" she simply replied as she looked over at Lucy who was left to show her tattoo.

Reluctantly Lucy stood up also lifted up the back of her shirt and whispered the charm and rose vine appeared across her lower back.

"Damn, did that hurt?" Eli asked her

"Yeah of all the girls, mine hurt the most, because it's the largest" she replied sheepishly.

"Does your family know about this?" Scorpius asked them.

"No, the only tattoos they know about are Al's and Louis's because they are fixed so there are always visible where as the rest of us need to say the charm for the tattoo to appear" Hugo Answered him

"Wow, what does Louis have out of curiosity? Lorcan asked

"He has an Axe on his left shoulder and his initials on his right one" replied Roxy

"What's an Axe?" Joey asked

"It's what muggles use to chop down trees" Rose Answered him

"Well its supposed to be my turn to ask, but its late, so I say lets all get to bed" Roxy stated

The teens left the room and made their way back to the respective dorm room or the head dorm in the case of Rose and Scropius


End file.
